El Demonio Incomprendido
by ZeroShadow98
Summary: Divididos en nueves partes; Kurama, él mas poderoso de todos, el que tiene mas colas. Fue humillado, traicionado, insultado y usado por personas que él confió. Se volvió frío, sanguinario, odioso, y no le importa por quien tenga que pasar para ser libre. Volvera algún día ser él de antes? Podrá derrotar a esos seres? Encontrara algún compañero? Esta es la historia de Kurama.
1. chapter 1

Había un pequeño zorrito de nueve colas, sentado en el regazo de un hombre de tez gris y un cabello largo de color blanco. El hombre le acariciaba la cola al pequeño y adorable zorro de color naranja. Él pequeño zorrito miraba concentradamente a un rincon de la sala, pensando en los días Anteriores. Este zorrito anarajando, es Kurama, él más poderoso de sus hermanos, y él mas odiado...

Kurama

he sido...el solitario, el monstruo sin sentimientos, el zorro incompredido, el idiota. Nunca, nigunos de mis hermanos han visto mi lado bueno, ninguno de los 8, ni siquiera mi querido padre, Rikodou sennin. Solo, me gusta jugar, me gusta reir, me gusta hacer bromas ¿que hay de malo en eso? soy un bebe, eso hacen los bebes, porque noto esas miradas de odio, porque esas miradas de envidia; me hieren, acaso de no se dan cuenta que tengo poderes sensoriales, y puedo notar sus emociones a los lejos. No les tengo odio, los quiero, son mi familia, pero me rompe las emociones que sienten cuando me miran.

El hombre que estaba a mi lado, era mi tio, acababa de contarme la historia de mi abuela. Segun me conto mi tio, Hamura, el unico que no me odiaba. Nosotros somos el resultado de la poderosa bestia, El Juubi. Mi querida abuela se habia convertido en eso, por las ansias de poder, por querer mas, por miedo "ellos" habia estado recolectando chakra de los humanos, todo por "ellos". Mi tio me conto, que algun dia vendria y yo era el elegido, el mas poderoso de mi hermanos, tendria que conbatir con esos seres que volvieron loca a mi abuela.

Solo tu puedes hacerlo, mi pequeño acariciandole la cosa, me acoste en su regazo y segui mirandolo- Tio, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- mirandolo, Hamura asintio con una sonrisa- ¿Porque mis hermanos me odian?- Hamura lo miro confundido, y respondio- Odiar? mi pequeño, tus hermanos no te odian, ellos so-fue cortado- No! tio...ellos me odian, siento sus emociones negativas hacia mi, la he sentido con mi padre tambien, ellos me odian y no se porque-empezando a llorar, Hamura lo abrazo y tardo un tiempo para pensar- Tal vez, te equivocaste, Ellos han tenido dias muy movidos, sabes que la esposa de Hagoromo murio de un ataque en el corazón hace apenas 4 días...- le besa la frente- no llores mi pequeño , ellos no te odian- mirandolo con una sonrisa, la cual fue contagiada hacia el pequeño zorro.

Jugamos un buen rato, hacia semanas que no había disfrutado de ese modo, hace semanas que no me había cansado de tanto jugar. Quería a mi tío, el era mi modelo a seguir, quería ser tan poderoso como el lo era. Porque no como mi padre, seguro se preguntan, mi padre tenia el poderoso "Rinnegan", tenia el control de los elementos primarios y secundarios, mientras mi tío tenia los ojos "Byakugan". Mi padre tenia el poder de la gravedad, mi tío el poder de ver los puntos de chakras en el cuerpo y cerrarlos. Mi padre puede crear la vida, mi tío no. Mi padre tiene grande cantidades, mi tío no. Entonces porque quería ser como el, y no como mi padre.

Notaba algo especial en mi tío, un poder oculto. No sabría definirlo,pero siento ese poder cuando estoy cerca de el, siento que lo esta suprimiendo, es algo especial, muy caluroso, mas espeso que el poder que proviene de mi padre, sin rastro de maldad alguna. Por eso, sentía que mi tío era mas poderoso, si hubiera una batalla algún día, votaría por el...yo sabia que mi tío era mas poderoso que mi padre, Rikodou Sennin.

Llego el tiempo que no quería, mi tío tenia que irse, me deprimí mucho, no quería que se fuera, después de haber reído y jugar tanto.

Tranquilo, mi pequeño, volveré pronto. ¿Debes de prometerme que te portaras bien, si?- asiento despacio- Bueno, adiós mi pequeño zorrito, no dejes que nadie borre esa sonrisa de tu cara-le guiño el ojo, para desparecer en una bola de energía blanquecina. me quede fascinado, y sonríe, mi tío era muy poderoso.

Me levante y fui tranquilamente hacia afuera. Llegue y me acosté al lado de un árbol. me quede pensando sobre lo que dijo mi querido tío. Tal vez todo esto solo sea momentáneo, que solo se encuentran así por la muerte prematura de la esposa de mi padre; Recordándola, nunca hable tanto con ella, siempre me había ignorado y apartado a un lado, y nunca supe porque. Ella fue la primera que tuvo esa reacción conmigo, ahora son mis hermanos y mi padre, notaba esa pizca de odio ahora en ellos, porque hacían esto?

Suspire triste, ojala algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes. Mis hermanos me abracen, mi padre me cuente cuentos antes de dormir, ojala volvamos a ser como antes...

Lugar desconocido

Ya tenemos todo- se oyó una voz- poco a poco están cayendo en nuestra poder. Él viejo Sennin trato pero no pudo, y los demás idiotas débiles, fueron los mas fácil de controlar al ser pequeños y tener aun bajas porciones de poder.

Y él de nueve colas? Y él hermano del viejo?-dijo otra voz mas aguda- Nada, no ha tenido efecto en ellos. El zorro aunque sea pequeño, tiene grandes cantidades de poder; y el tal Hamura...pensaba que era débil, pero no cayo, y me costo que no me descubriera, ese idiota tiene un poder...mas grande que el de su hermano.

Como es posible eso!?-Dijo otra voz, esta femenina- Rikodou cayo, el sabio de los seis caminos cayo en el hechizo! como puede ser posible que el no haya caído!

No lo se-dijo la primera voz- pero debemos de tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. Su poder, por lo visto...sobrepasa al de viejo-suspiro y cayo, dejando que los demás lo dirigieran- El puede arruinar nuestros planes, debemos de hallar una forma de callarlo...o eliminarlo

Yo puedo encargarme-dijo la voz femenina, confiada- Quiero probar mi poder al máximo

Un silencio prolongado se hizo en el lugar, hasta quela primera voz hablo- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no lo subestimes- le advirtió, la chica bufo yen una bola de fuegodesapareció del lugar

Porque la dejaste ir?-pregunto la segunda voz- Si la teoría que hiciste es cierta, ella no podrá con el

Da igual, se que no podrá, solo quiero saber hasta donde llega el poder de ese bastardo, saber alguno de sus trucos

Entonces, usaras a Faia como conejo de indias? eso es cruel, se ve que no es una mala chica-le dijo la voz aguda- Perderemos muchas personas, mi querido amigo, ella tan solo será una estadística mas-dijo la primera voz, continuo-En toda guerra, se pierde soldados.

Eres cruel-dijo la segunda voz- un monstruo...-la primera voz rio- es gracioso que tu lo digas, el bastardo que mato a millones de personas, el hombre que violo a las mujeres en frente de sus maridos, el hombre que mato a su propia familia-unos ojos rojos se pudieran ahora ver con claridad-Tu también eres un monstruo...

Kurama, punto de vista

Siento que algo grave pasara- dijo preocupado el zorrito- solo...debe de ser una estupidez, si es seguro, tranquilízate Kurama...no pasara nada, nada...-dijo para cerrar los ojos, y caer en las manos del Dios del sueño...

Nueva historia!!!

Bueno, esta historia hace tiempo se me había ocurrido, pero me daba flojera escribir...

Pero aquí esta, publicada.

Mi computadora de mierda, esta dañada, así que lo siento si hay un error ortográfico, pueden avisarme y lo cambiara al instante...creo :)

espero que les guste...

Hasta la próxima, Niggas


	2. Capitulo 2

Era una hermosa noche, estrellas en el cielo, brillaba, brillaban como nunca. La bella luna, se alzaba entre el cielo, ni las nubes que pasaban podrían tapar su brillo. Era la noche mas hermosa que el haya visto. Estaba sentado, mirando este espectáculo, fascinado por las cosas de la vida, de este bello mundo.

Hace ya 4 años que su tío no regresaba, su padre nunca le conto alguna noticia sobre el, absolutamente nada. Estaba preocupado, el nunca duraba tanto tiempo sin venir a verle, al menos mandaba unas de sus invocaciones con un mensaje y chocolates. Lo extrañaba, de eso no había duda, desde que el se marcho, sintió un gran vacío en su corazón.

Se levanto, se estira y por ultima vez ve la luna, sonríe, era tan hermosa. Regresa a casa, poco a poco, sin prisa, miraba tranquilamente el lugar; Ciervos pasaban, oía el ruido de las ranas, pequeños alagartos, hasta algunos conejillos pasaban por la zona. Estaba tan concentrado en el lugar que no se dio cuenta que tomaba una dirección contraria, se adentraba en un bosque, que se volvía cada vez mas oscuro.

Se tropezó, con una pequeña rama, se raspo un poco su pequeña nariz, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se levanta y se sacude, al cabo de tiempo, la pequeña raspadura habíadesaparecido. Siguió avanzando, algo cansado,se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que iba en el sentido contrario, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, era un gran despistado. Recordando el camino por el que entro al extraño bosque, volvió por el camino correcto.

Mientras se maldecía internamente, seguro su padre el iba a echar un sermón cuando llegara. Hubiera seguido así, pero oyó cierta voz, que conocía perfectamente, busco a la voz, se adentro en otro bosque que lo condujo a un lago, un bello lago y en el medio la vio, vio a esa persona, a su hermana.

Matatabi, su hermana gatuna estaba bañándose, nadando y riéndose. Un pequeño rubor apareció en mis mejillas, nunca la había visto sonreír, era muy seria y muy testaruda. Habían hablado muy pocas veces, y esas pocas veces se la pasaban peleando, insultándose entre si, y al final todo terminaba en una humillación, ocasionada por ella.

Seguí admirándola, era adorable, tierna, al menos ahora. No recuerda cuanto tiempo siguió observándola, pero fue bastante, las estrellas se habían ido, la luna, ya no quedaba rastro de ella. Ahora se alzaba el potente sol, los gallos cantaban, la gente se levantaba y seguían su monótona vida como agricultores, o lo que sea que fuera su trabajo.

Había dejado de mirarla, ahora observaba el sol. Miraba sonriendo el cielo, unas de las cosas mas bellas era observar el cielo, tanto de noche como día, aunque le gustaba mas de noche, se sentía cómodo. Sin darse cuenta, salió de su escondite, como despistado, sin darse cuenta que ahora lo observaban a el, y esa persona no estaba muy cómoda por su presencia. Se puso enfrente de el, lo miro por largo tiempo pero el seguía sumergido en su mundo. Sin aguantarse mas, lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Que haces aquí maldito idiota!?-le grito enojada la neko, enojada se lanza contra el pero esquivo, varios arboles cayeron en esa madrugada. Matatabi golpeaba y golpeaba, y el Kurama esquivaba, esquivaba sin parar.

Ya después de varias horas de tantas peleas, Matatabi cansada y cierra los ojos, respira profundo y lo mira.

Me estuviste espiando-Kurama sonrió nerviosamente- no, y-o etto...bueno si...no, digo si...o no...no se-ríe, haciendo enojar a la gata- Responde a mis preguntas idiota, estuviste espiándome?-mirándolo esta vez, fríamente, haciendo tragar fuerte a Kurama- no...te estuve espiando, solamente pasaba por aquí y escuche tu voz, tu hermosa voz...-Al oír esto, Matatabi se sonrojo(No se le toma...porque es azul, mas explicaciones?) y se puso algo nerviosa, se dio cuenta de esto y sacudió su cabeza, lo miro enojadamente- Eres un baka...pendejo! imbécil! aléjate de mi!-atacándolo otra vez con sus garras envueltas en fuego.

Kurama hizo lo mas inteligente que se puede hacer en una situación así

Corrió por su vida, como alma que se la llevaeldiablo, como una gallina siendo perseguida por un lobo, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse, solo pensaba en la salvación de su vida, escaparde la neko esquizofrénica y bipolar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la había perdido, tomo un gran y basto respiro, jadeando se acerco a un rio cerca, se acostó en la orilla y bebió todo el agua que podido. A veces tosía, bebía agua de mas, su estomago que rugía de hambre hace un rato, se lleno de agua.

Mareado, y con hipo, siguió su camino a su hogar, mientras pasaba por el pueblo, algunos se reían o bueno la mayoría se reían al ver el pequeño zorro en esas condiciones.

Llego por fin a casa, se adentro silenciosamente a la casa, no quería que su padre le diera ese sermón, que tarde o temprano se lo daría pero no sentía ganas de oírlo. Fue a la cocina, como pudo abrió el almacén donde guardaban la comida, tomo con la boca varios panes, los dejo en una repisa, y salió afuera, al patio donde sonrió al ver que no había nadie.

Lo mas probable es que hayan salido, pensó el zorro, suspiro nostálgicamente, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo invitaban, se habían olvidado de el, literalmente; se preguntaba si todavía podría el considerarse parte de la familia, lo considerarían a el parte de la familia...lo mas seguro es que no, y eso le dolía bastante.

Suspiro otra vez, porque yo? porque me dejaban así? porque el destino era tan cruel? algún día volvería todo a la normalidad? ya había perdido la esperanza, ya su corazón, le decía que todo se iba a quedar así, y se volvería peor...

Su tío había desaparecido, sus hermanos lo odiaban, su padre también, nadie se preocupaba por el, entonces que razón tiene la vida, porque el seguir viviendo si nadie te quiere, nadie te apoya, para que seguir intentado cambiar algo, si nadie esta dispuesto hacerlo...

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo, 1008 palabras. Pensaba hacerlo mas largo, tenia mas ideas, pero ya se me fueron las ganas.** **Por cierto, los primero que comenten, les dedicare un capitulo.** **Sin mas nada que decir, adiós.**


End file.
